Opening Night
by DisneySktrGrl
Summary: It's opening night for the winter musicale, and something shocking happens. Oneshot that simply popped in my head, please dont trash it to bad, it's my first one shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing

This story just popped in my head and has NOTHING I repeat NOTHING, to do with my other two stories

It was opening night for the much anticipated Twinkle Town Musical. The main cast for the musical was crowded together in a circle. The circle consisted of Mrs. Darbus, Troy, Ryan, Me, and two other drama club members.

"Alright, students, this is the day we've been waiting for, opening night. The show begins in two minutes so practice your vocals, breath in, and make sure your make up is fixed. Wait, where's Kelsi." Mrs. Darbus says as Kelsi runs through the door.

"Mrs. Darbus, we have bad news, Gabriella is sick" Kelsi said all in one breath. You'd think I'd be glad, but no. Her gone means that I have to be Minnie. Minnie was the lead girl, and Arnold was the lead guy. Troy Bolton, a.k.a the hottest guy in the whole school, plays Arnold. Yeah, I like him, yeah, we dated but the thing is. Arnold and Minnie have a very romantic relationship and I have to work with the very guy that helped me, Sharpay Evans, to become the Ice Princess.

_Goes into flashback._

"_I can't believe you Troy, it's our anniversary and you're at Chad's" I yell through the phone_

"_Sorry, sweetie, I just had to work on these lay-ups. You told me, that if I ever had an emergency I could work it out even if we have something big." Troy said over the phone_

"_This is an emergency. It's basketball for Pete's sake. Troy Gregory Bolton, you are my boyfriend. And if basketball is more important to you than me, we shouldn't date" I say, I immediately regretted those words_

"_You know what, that's a good idea. I wouldn't want to date you anyway. Because, you're, you're" I could hear the hurt in his voice, and then I heard people in the background saying things like witch, icey babe, but one stuck, Ice Princess. Troy must have noticed that one because those were the next words to come out of his mouth. "An Ice Princess, you make look hot on the outside, but on the inside, you're ice cold" he said. Those words were eating me alive. I hung up right after I heard people chanting Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, and saying tell off that icey girl. My eyes filled with tears. And that was the end of our relationship._

_End of flashback. _

"Sharpay, go get changed, Tony, help me stall" Mrs. Darbus said dramatically

"But… um… uh" I said while being pushed towards the make up area again. Ryan followed me and as I was getting my make up redone we started talking.

"Ry, what am I going to do? I can't work with Troy, I can't do that." I said practically wining

"Yeah you can Shar. You are a dedicated actress; you have blown this school away so many times that the reviewers just say for theatre news look at Sharpay. You can do this; just pretend you're not working with Troy, but someone else. Anyone else" Ryan said

"You're right, I'm Sharpay Evans." I said confidently

"You're Sharpay Evans" he said

"And I'm going to blow them away" I said a little more confident then before

"You're going to blow them away." he said

"I'm going to rock the house"

"You're going to rock the house"

"Sharpay, on in five" One of the crew people said, hearing that I stiffened up.

"I'm doomed!" I said looking down at the ground. I felt a hand on my back, rubbing in circles to calm me down. "Thanks Ry" I said not looking up

"Thanks what, I'm over here" Ryan says, I looked up and saw Ryan towards the stage. I looked at the mirror in front of me and noticed that Troy was the one rubbing my back. I suddenly felt my temperature rise, and I started to feel dizzy. The next thing I know, I'm staring into Troy's eyes while lying on a bed.

"Where the heck am i?" I asked lifting up a little

"You're in the nurses office, you fainted. Darbus canceled the show tonight, and Ryan told me to watch you while he went and got the car." Troy said still looking me in the eyes. Our eyes were locked and I couldn't turn away.

"Troy, why'd you help?" I asked

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked

"I don't know, you… you… you called me an Ice Princess, ignored me for over three months, made almost every kid in the school hate me" I started to say, but stopped. Not because of any reason you could possibly imagine, he kissed me. For about ten seconds I was in heaven that is until my mom walked into the room. We pulled apart and he smiled I sat there staring at my mom who was staring at me

"Sharpay Madeline Evans, what are you doing?" she asked angrily, Troy's head spun around and he was looking at her too. His face redden, and mine did too.

"I" I started to say but she interrupted me

"You skipped the musical, where even though you didn't get the lead originally, you'd still get the lead part, to make out with some boy in the nurses office." She said not believing. Troy stood up and then said, "Hi Mrs. Evans" nervously. It was at that moment she realized who he was. It wasn't that he changed it was just she was steamed and wasn't really paying attention

"Why hello Troy" she said like all her anger disappeared

"Mom, it's not what it looks like" I say in my defense

"So, you didn't leave the musical you were ranting on and on about to make out with your ex-boyfriend" she said

"No, actually, when I found out I got to be Minnie tonight I freaked out, then I fainted. Ryan left to get the car and Troy watched over me. When I woke up, we talked for like a few minutes, then he kissed me." I said

"All right, I'll just leave you two alone" my mom said backing out of the room. I looked about twelve times redder now then when she first walked in, if that was possible. Troy sat back down.

"That was awkward" he said

"Yeah, sorry about that, she's just so" once again he kissed me not letting me finish my comment. This time we were truly making out. When we finally pulled apart, Troy kept staring into my eyes and stared into his.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry" he said standing up ready to walk away, I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I'm not" I said kissing him. We separated.

"I love you" Troy said

"I never stopped loving you" I said

The End!


End file.
